greyhorrormodfandomcom-20200213-history
Grey (Character)
Grey Anderson '''is the protagonist of the '''HL2: EP2 '''mod Grey. He is the son of Steve, who was the protagonist of '''Mistake and Mistake -1 Appearance Grey is a Caucasian male with a rather strong physique, he wears mostly dark and grey colored clothes except for his blue hat which covers his eyes and some of his face. He has a tattoo on his right arm along with a very distinguishable scar on his hand (whether this is from self-harm or accidental is not known) this scar also seems to switch hands in some cases like when in the main menu the scar is on his right hand and in game on his left hand, it could also be that he has scars on both on his hands which backs up the self harm theory (or not) . There are multiple times in the game where you can see Grey sitting and standing,his body language telling that he is a loner, introverted, very crumpled up and could have been the victim of traumatic experiences, hinted by Grey sitting crumpled with his legs and hands together rocking back and forth in a trance like state. Personality Grey himself seemed rather depressed; he quite often seemed ether sarcastic or very literal in what he said. He likely was a pessimistic type of person- though he tried not to be. After working at his low paying job for about a year or so he gets tired of it and his current situation, getting both very depressed and angry at those around him. Due to this he started day dreaming while working, even while on heavy machinery, which leads to the start of the game. Though at the end of the game he seems much more hopeful and positive and seems inclined to start a family when he's able to support them of course. History As stated before, he's the son of Steve and Jen, being the last of their children. Anita and Claire were his older sisters. In the many check-ups Jen made to see the baby's health, she was diagnosed with terminal Spinal Cancer. He was born late 1999; Jen decides to name the baby as Grey, knowing both her fate and the baby's. After 10 years of chemotherapy, Jen dies and, due to hundreds of thousands of dollars of debt, she leaves the house to the Bank and Grey is sent to an orphanage, where he spends his childhood. Grey leaves the orphanage and finds a job as a mechanic. While the pay is low, it affords him a small house in the ghetto part of the city. Having worked there for almost a year, Grey starts to despise his job, his boss, those around him and himself. Prior to the game events, he accidentally crippled a co-worker and decided to "hide his mistake". After an argument with his boss, he proceeds to stab him and then, in a semi-unconscious state, proceeds to a bar's bathroom, where he washes the blood on his hands. After having a nightmarish delusion and then leaving the bathroom, Grey finds that he's all alone there and sets out to try and find someone to "get back to normality", starting the events in Grey. Events of Grey Grey, waking up in a nightmarish world, seeks help in order to find out what is going on. As Grey grabs notes and notes, kills monsters that lurk and attempt to harm him. He was under the affects of a psychosis, as revealed once he kills the first and only boss in the game. What he was actually doing was killing a little girl with a power drill. Gallery Trivia * Grey is the only son of Jen and Steve. * Grey may have developed Schizophrenia partly from his Father Steve, along with environmental and emotional factors * He described things after the accident at work as "wrong". It's likely when his symptoms amplified to the point where he fell into a psychosis. He felt he had to make up for the mistakes of the justice system. Much like his Father he went though tragedies and wasn't given anyway to cope with them. * The fact that most enemies are doll-like and have a very plastic like skin may hint that Grey might be a misanthrope and/or is not able to make emotional bonds with fellow humans and sees them as nothing more then husks. Category:Characters